<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>От крестного к крестнику by ktj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582163">От крестного к крестнику</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj'>ktj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Underage Sex, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>От крестного к крестнику</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147085">From Godfather to Godson</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154">torino10154</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>Когда у Гарри появился крестный отец, он был абсолютно счастлив. Наконец кто-то позаботится о нем.</p><p>Однажды Сириус отвел его в сторону, сказал, что хотел бы ему кое-что показать. Гарри готов был пойти на все ради него, настолько сильно он желал сделать крестного счастливым. Тогда у Сириуса не окажется причин отослать Гарри обратно к Дурслям.</p><p>Больше никаких праздников в шкафу.</p><p>Сириус был почти полностью одет, когда обнаженный Гарри опустился на его член, тяжело дыша от боли. Крестный натягивал его до упора, даже заставил кончить, и Гарри почувствовал, что его действительно любят.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div>Тедди был не таким худым, как Гарри в четырнадцать. Очевидно, бабушка о нем хорошо заботилась. Однако Гарри хотел, чтобы крестник знал, что между ними особая нерушимая связь.<p>Гарри прокрутил соски Тедди между пальцами, наблюдая за краснеющей кожей на груди мальчика, пока тот выгибался и стонал от прикосновений.</p><p>— Оседлай меня, Тедди, — прошептал Гарри. Мальчик ухватился за его плечи и приподнялся, прежде чем начать снова и снова насаживаться на член крестного.</p><p>А потом, когда Тедди поцеловал его, Гарри понял, что малыш тоже любит его.</p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>